Network communication, such as web access, enables millions of users around the world to download multimedia content, including web pages containing text, images, video and sound data and programs. However, fast and efficient delivery of images is becoming an increasingly difficult task as the number of web pages and the size of web pages continues to increase.
Additionally, fast and efficient delivery of images is often negatively impacted by client devices with low bandwidth connections that slow content delivery and cause frustration to end users.
Efforts have been made with prior technologies to accelerate web access and/or give the perception of acceleration in order to improve the satisfaction of the end user. For example, some conventional methods related to web acceleration or user satisfaction improvement includes methods for optimizing web pages. Unfortunately, optimizing web pages as taught in these prior technologies often results in low quality images on the web pages which again cause frustration to the end users.